Une fille chez Mathieu
by MariineDebrosse
Summary: Une fille s'introduit chez Mathieu Sommet; la panique!


**Titre : **Une fille chez Mathieu

**Fandom : **Salut les Geeks (SLG)

**Personnages : **Mathieu Sommet, le Geek, le Patron , le Hippie, le Panda et Ella Holigan.

**Chapitre I : Désespoir**

C'était un dimanche comme les autres pour ce très cher Mathieu Sommet. Il avait mis son épisode en ligne et pouvait profiter pleinement de cette journée, SAUF, sauf si ses personnalités viennent encore l'embêter toute la journée.

C'était 9 :30 du matin, Mathieu dormais paisiblement dans sa chambre quand le Geek vint en trombe dans la chambre. Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut et vis le Geek affolé.

« Mathieu ! Lève-toi vite ! Dit le jeune homme apeuré

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Dit Mathieu en se frottant un œil avec la paume de sa main

-Vien et tu comprendras. »

Mathieu haussa les épaules et suivit le jeune Geek dans le salon. Tous semblais normal mais, allongée sur le canapé, se trouvait une jeune fille, d'environs 20 ans, en soutif/jean allongée sur le dos en train de dormir. Mathieu vit le Patron près d'elle, la regardé avec un grand sourire.

« Mais que fait-elle ici ? Dit Mathieu en dévisageant le Patron d'un regard plutôt soupçonneux

-Et bien…dit le Patron d'un air suspect

-C'est encore toi qui nous ramène une de tes nouvelle proie !

-Pour être franc, oui. Mais elle, elle est mieux que les autres !

-Et pourquoi sa ?

-Justement… le Patron regarda le Geek. Il le vit s'approcher de la jeune fille

-C'est…c'est une vrai fille ? Dit le jeune garçon d'un ton étonné

-Mais oui ! Mais maintenant reste où tu es ! Ordonna Mathieu »

Le Geek s'approcha tout de même de la jeune fille pour l'observer de plus près

« Ho ! Elle a des boobies ! Dit le jeune garçon

-Oui, et des biens gros en plus ! dit le Patron d'un ton amusé ! »

Mathieu semblais désespérer.

La jeune fille inconnue se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle

« Pu…putain mais j'suis où ? Demanda la jeune fille

-Tu es chez lui dit le Patron en désignant Mathieu

-Tu veux dire que je suis chez…Mathieu Sommet ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui…dit Mathieu en soupirant, malheureusement… »

La jeune fille se leva. Elle était plutôt jolie pensait Mathieu, avec ses longs cheveux brun, ses yeux noirs corbeau et son corps mince. La jeune fille s'approcha de Mathieu et se stoppa net quand elle remarqua que le Patron était en train de la mater. Elle se retourna et le vis avec un grand sourire assez pervers.

« -Ummh… t'est mignonne toi Gamine, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres, quel est ton petit nom ?

-Heu…Ella…

-Salut grosse ! dit le Hippie en entrant dans le salon

-Heu ... salut ... dit Ella

-Putain ! Ils vont tous débarquer à la fois ! dit Mathieu en soupirant

-Mathieu, je peux te parler une seconde s'il te plaît… ?

-Ok…dit-il en emmenant Ella dans le couloir. Quoi ?

-Et bien, j'me retrouve chez toi, à moitié nue dans ton salon, avec toutes tes personnalités qui m'observe, surtout le Patron, et je ne sais pas du tout comment rentré chez moi, et toi, et bien tu ne réagis pas ? Il eu un silence de quelques secondes avant que Mathieu dise enfin quelque chose

-A-vrai-dire…dit-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, j'allais réagir, et te demandé là où t'habite, dit-il en essayant de se rattraper

-Justement, c'est le trou noir, j'me souviens de rien ! Même plus de là où j'habite !

-Là, on est dans la merde…

-J'te le fait pas dire !

-Et comment sa se fait que t'as plus aucun souvenir ? »

Là, le Hippie entre dans le couloir les voir et les regardent bizarrement

« J'suis où gros ?

-Chez toi abrutis ! Répondit le jeune youtubeur

-Ha bon ? J'men souvenais plus alors gros ! »

Le Hippie sortis de la pièce. Ella regarda le jeune homme

« Ta saleté de Hippie m'a drogué ! dit Ella d'un ton énervée

-Bordel ! Et pourquoi j'ai viré ce putain de professeur ? J'suis con aussi !

-Bah oui, sur le coup, tu l'es et pas qu'un peut !

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je vais bien trouver une solution !

-J'espère bien ! dit Ella avant de partir, je vais prendre une douche moi !

-Heu…tu vas vers ma chambre là…

-Et bien montre moi où est c'te salle de bains, s'il te plaît ! »

Mathieu l'accompagna vers là salle de bain, puis rejoignit ses personnalités dans le salon

« Elle est autoritaire, j'aime sa… s'écria le Patron en allumant une cigarette

-Elle à l'air énervée gros ! dit le Hippie

-Mais non, tu l'a juste droguée ! Dit Mathieu en jetant un regard sombre au Hippie

-Moi, elle me plaît gamin, dit le Patron d'un air malicieux, et, si je serais toi, j'en profiterais…

-N'importe quoi ! Moi, j'vais me reposer, j'en ai besoins ! dit Mathieu en se levant du canapé pour partir vers sa chambre

-Moi, j'vais faire un petit coucou à notre nouvelle recrue…dit le Patron en se levant

-Tu…tu vas aller voir la fille sous la douche ? Sa veut dire que tu va voir ses boobies ?

-Bien sûre que oui ! Tu croyais quoi gamin ?

-Je peux venir ?

- Non, c'est pas pour les gamins comme toi ! »

Le Patron eu le temps d'à peine se lever alors qu'Ella rentra dans la pièce pour s'installer dans un fauteuil, sans rien dire. Elle était désespérée…

A suivre…


End file.
